Hot for Teacher
by irentawickedapartmentonavenueq
Summary: There was no question in his mind as he pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High: Kurt Hummel's senior year was one to be one of the best years of his life. With a new teacher around, little did he know just how good it was going to be.
1. Chapter 1

The title is inspired by Van Halen. If you like what you read, I'll post more and may carry this over to . Reviews = love and fuel my inspiration.

Rating: NC-17 (with some creamy fluff filled centers)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, the town of Lima, Ohio, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss in his underwear, magical beanstalks, Ryan Murphy's yellow hat, Will's sweater vests, etc. I am also not affiliated with RIB, Fox, etc. I just write smut…smutty, smut smut. This is my first attempt at fan fiction…EVER…so please go easy on me.

Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Coffee Beans and Teenage Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>There was no question in his mind as he pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High: Kurt Hummel's senior year was one to be one of the best years of his life. Little did he know just how good it was going to be. Three weeks into the school year on a fine Friday morning, Kurt pulled into his usual space, grabbed his satchel, and headed into the school.<p>

Walking a little faster than usual in the hallway, he prayed that he wouldn't be late for class. It was 7:55am and though the non-fat mocha and pumpkin spice muffin sitting in his stomach felt great, he was beginning to wonder if that quick trip to The Lima Bean was worth being tardy for class.

Just as the clock struck 7:58am, the countertenor waltzed into the Honors English classroom and grabbed a seat next to his best friend, Mercedes. Though the room was filled with students chattering well above an acceptable decibel level, there was one important person missing, Mrs. Beckman.

Settling in and arranging his notebook, Kurt took a quick glance around. "'Cedes, where's-" the boy asked, gesturing to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Beckman was usually seated. Never before had he known of this woman being late. Out of all of the teachers at McKinley, she ran the tightest ship, accepting no excuses and offering no exceptions. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Mrs. Beckman had gotten pregnant late in the previous year and was nearing her due date.

"I don't have a clue," said Mercedes. "We're all guessing that she finally popped. You saw her yesterday. She looked like she was smuggling a Christmas turkey under her shirt. That kid is bound to be huge."

Kurt snickered at the thought before nodding in agreement. He hadn't considered that she might have given birth. "Should I go get Figgins?" someone offered from the back. Without missing a beat, a plethora of mixed voices exclaimed various phrases and a few obscenities questioning the student in question's sanity.

Grabbing at the small compact mirror Mercedes was using to apply her gloss, Kurt casually picked it up and checked his hair. "So…what do you propose we do now?" he asked, lightly pushing a stray back into place. The diva grinned. "Are you for real? Two words: Free day, baby."

Before he could utter another word, Kurt lost all ability to speak when someone entered the classroom. "Who the hell is this?" Mercedes muttered. The dark haired gentleman who had entered the room haphazardly put his satchel on the desk and grabbed a dry erase marker from the board. Scribbling something down, he turned to address the class in an effort to silence their whispers.

"A lot of you may be wondering where Mrs. Beckman is. I am pleased to tell you that Mrs. Beckman and her husband welcomed a baby girl at 4:30 this morning." As the man continued to speak, Kurt found himself completely lost in what he was saying. He wasn't sure if it was the glasses the man wore or his semi-disheveled mop top, but whatever the case, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of him. Shaking out of his trance quickly, he tuned back in to what the dark stranger had to say.

"Seeing that she most likely will not be returning this school year, I am her replacement," said the dark stranger, pointing to his name on the board. "I am Blaine Anderson. You may call me Mr. Anderson, Kimosabe, Butch Cassidy, Russell Brand…I really don't care as long as it has mister in front of it and is still considered to be respectable in all cultures."

Mercedes snickered as she leaned over to say something to Kurt, but he didn't hear a word she said. By now, the countertenor was propped up on his elbow in efforts to keep his jaw from hitting the desk. As new teacher briefly turned around once more to write something else on the board, it was everything the boy could do not to drool. "_How is it possible for a teacher to look like…THAT?_" he wondered. "_and…why would he wear jeans that show off his best...asset…to-to school?_"

Suddenly, he felt a tickling in his ear. "See something you like?" whispered Mercedes. "He's pretty cute, huh?" Kurt turned to her, biting his lip. His cheeks had become so flushed that there was no real need to answer the question, seeing that his response was written all over his face."

As the dapper teacher continued writing, a bout of giggles came from the back of the classroom just in time for him to be struck in the back with a ball of wadded up paper. Placing the marker on his desk, he bent over and picked it up. After opening it and briefly reading its contents, he half stifled a laugh and read it aloud.

"You Suck." The room became deathly silent as they waited for his reaction. "Got me on this one. I do kind of suck as a person to you, but I guess that's just something that comes with the territory, huh?" He smiled as he wadded the ball into its original form and dunked it into the trash bin by the door. As he picked up the marker and began to continue where he left off, he stopped and turned halfway around. "By the way…we've discussed this. You're a minor and the answer is no."

With a grin plastered across his face, the charming teacher carried on with his introduction. Kurt was both thoroughly impressed and taken by the older man's sheer beauty. While he hadn't really given a damn about Honors English before, he was ready to work his ass off, or someone else's, for an easy A.


	2. Chapter 2

**The title is inspired by Van Halen. If you like what you read, please don't be afraid to tell me. Reviews = love and fuel my inspiration.**

**Rating: NC-17 (with some creamy fluff filled centers)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, the town of Lima, Ohio, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss in his underwear, magical beanstalks, Ryan Murphy's yellow hat, Will's sweater vests, etc. I am also not affiliated with RIB, Fox, etc. I just write smut…smutty, smut smut. This is my first attempt at fan fiction…EVER…so please go easy on me.**

**Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you 3**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Lunch With Marc Jacobs<strong>

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, the school day seemed to fly by for Kurt. Never in his entire high school career had he wished that a class period would actually last longer than the allotted hour and twenty minutes. While the countertenor should have been paying attention as Mr. Anderson went over the grading policy, required reading list, and the rest of his syllabus, instead he found himself doodling on a page of loose leaf paper.<p>

A tiny heart here, a bigger heart there, and in the center…a heart larger than all the rest, housing both of their names. It wasn't love by any means, but it was more the countertenor had ever felt for someone in his entire life. It was sheer infatuation mixed with a touch of ambivalence. Never had he wanted someone more than he wanted Mr.-Blaine.

During first period, he had been mortified when Blaine caught him off in Never-Neverland. "Kurt?" asked the voice. The boy's head flew up immediately upon hearing his name. "Y-yes?" The charmer smiled, holding the seating chart. "Kurt, could you tell me where we are? What paragraph of the syllabus we're on, please?"

Kurt could feel his mouth getting dry as his jaw failed him, leaving his mouth to gape open. Clearly distressed, he quickly began to search the page for some small clue as to where they were, even though he was sure his lack of attention had been made evident. Once he had finally given up, he looked up and met the gaze of the dark haired man.

Much to the boy's surprise, he smiled softly. "Let's try to pay more attention next time, hmm?" said Mr. Anderson with what Kurt could have sworn was a wink.

"It won't happen again, sir," he offered earnestly as blood rushed to his cheeks causing them to flush.

Three periods later, he found himself in the cafeteria complaining to Rachel and Mercedes about how the Lima Public School System lacked quality lunches and how the delicious meals at Dalton Academy were privately catered. Mid-rant, the new dapper professor traipsed into the lunchroom. Kurt watched him like a hawk as he picked up an apple and a bottle of water, paying and leaving the noisy room almost as quickly as he entered.

"He's damn fine, that new teacher," said Mercedes, watching as he walked away. "Got a nice lookin' booty on him too." Rachel scoffed in disgust. "Really Mercedes? He's a teacher. How can you even say that?" Mercedes cocked her head to the side before dusting off her shoulder. "Rach, don't even try to pretend that you didn't have some sort of thing for Mr. Schue a couple years ago. We all know about it."

Searching for words, Rachel poked at her salad. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "While it's completely grotesque that you'd find Mr. Schuester even remotely attractive, Mercedes is right. Mr. Anderson is kind of…he's…well he isn't _completely_ unfortunate looking."

"That means he'd tap that ass," said Mercedes with a giggle as she popped a piece of fruit into her mouth. Rachel's mouth fell open as Kurt reached over the table, swatting at Mercedes' arm. "It does not! Jonesy, if you keep talking about me in that way, I just might have to forgo getting mani/pedis with you."

Taking that as his cue to leave in a huff of mock anger, Kurt rose from his chair and grabbed his satchel from the seat beside him. He stood for a moment, seeming pensive. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel asked, worried that the comment from Mercedes might have struck a nerve. "I-No. Where's my Marc Jacobs Jacket?" Both of the girls looked around the table to see if it could have fallen off of his chair and then examined Kurt's person.

"Weren't you wearing it in second period?" inquired Rachel. Kurt tried his best not to get upset. "No, no, no…I remember wishing that Coach Barnes would turn on the air conditioning and was relieved not to be wearing a light jacket. Why they let that man teach economics, I'll never know." They all sat quietly, mentally retracing their steps. Within seconds, Mercedes shouted out. "I've got it! You took it off this morning in English when you were getting settled into your seat. You must have left it in the Honors Hall."

Kurt sighed and held his temples. "I'm going to have to go in there. What if he has a class in there or-or worse. What if he's in there? I can't go in there if he's in there." Rachel looked confused. "What if who's in there?" Mercedes leaned over. "Anderson."

"Ohhh…"

The diva stood up and walked over to her friend, putting her arm around him as she attempted to offer him a few words of encouragement. "Look, it's not a big deal. If he's in there, you don't have to talk to him. You can just get your jacket and get out."

The countertenor mulled it over in his head before speaking. "I guess you're right," he replied softly. "But…what if I _want_ to talk to him?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Did he want to talk to Mr. Anderson? Blaine. After all, what could he have to offer? What would Kurt want with an older, more mature, dapper, charming, incredibly dashing, curly-haired, gorgeous man like that?

Taking his hand, Mercedes smiled fondly. "Then talk to him. What could it hurt?" Kurt beamed, pleased that he had the approval of his best friend. "Okay…" he muttered, breathing out a sigh of relief as he headed for the exit.

Just as he neared turned to walk away, Young Aretha stopped him. "Oh…and Kurt?"

"Yes, 'Cedes?" he asked waiting for her to get on with it so he could go rescue his jacket.

"Maybe pop a Tic Tac first? Your breath is less than fresh," she said waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" exclaimed Kurt as he threw a hand over his mouth, terrified that he had been walking around with stink breath.

Mercedes cackled. "Nah, I'm just playin'. Your breath is fine."

The boy shot her a glare that most likely penetrated her soul. "Remind me to kill you later…" he said through clenched teeth.

And with that, Kurt was off to the Honors Hall, grabbing an emergency mint from the front pocket of his satchel to freshen up his breath…just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

The title is inspired by Van Halen. If you like what you read, please don't be afraid to tell me. Reviews = love and fuel my inspiration.

Rating: NC-17 (with some creamy fluff filled centers)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, the town of Lima, Ohio, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss in his underwear, magical beanstalks, Ryan Murphy's yellow hat, Will's sweater vests, etc. I am also not affiliated with RIB, Fox, etc. I just write smut…smutty, smut smut. This is my first attempt at fan fiction…EVER…so please go easy on me.

Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Anything Goes<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a bad idea<em>," Kurt thought as he found himself nearing the Honors hallway. "_A terrible, horrible, godawful, inexplicably bad idea._" As he approached the door to the classroom, he could feel his entire body tensing up. It was wide open, almost as if it were inviting him to come inside. "There's nothing to worry about," he reassured himself. "_You're just getting your jacket. It's not like he's going to make a pass at you…not that you'd mind…_"

Taking a deep breath, the countertenor readjusted the satchel on his shoulder and stepped inside. Much to his disbelief, the dark and handsome teacher was nowhere to be found. Somehow the boy was both disappointed and relieved that Blaine hadn't been there. While it would have been more than enjoyable to catch a glimpse of those dazzling hazel eyes, Kurt didn't trust himself enough to be able to carry on a civil conversation without putting his foot in his mouth…or anything else so willingly offered.

As he sauntered over to his desk, it was clear that his jacket was no longer hanging on the back of his old seat. Deciding to take a quick look around the room before heading to the lost and found, he spotted it. Upon an extra chair beside the large metal desk laid his jacket, hanging over the back, folded with care. Kurt couldn't help himself as he smiled, wondering if had been placed there by his charming new professor.

Grabbing one of his best Marc Jacobs pieces, he carefully laid the jacket across his satchel. Since the beginning of the year, the school had started cranking up the heat even though the temperature was still scorching during certain points throughout the day. Turning to leave, he glanced at Blaine's desk. Though it already had a touch of chaos, it was nonetheless creatively done. On one item, printed upon official school stationary, was his signature. Lightly pressing his finger to the paper, he traced over the man's name. His penmanship was a little less than neat, but Kurt admired it all the same.

He did it once more and that's when he heard it. "Kurt? What are you doing?" a soft voice inquired. The countertenor jumped, instantly removing his hand from the paper and taking a few steps back. As if his nerves weren't bad enough, the poor boy backed into the dry erase board. Kurt so desperately wanted to tell him that he hadn't been snooping, that he was only there for his jacket, and not for anything else. There was a great deal that he needed to say, but mind be damned, he just couldn't seem to form anything coherent.

As his mouth fiercely tried to rescue him from certain death, the boy noticed that the dapper older gentleman hadn't returned to his classroom empty-handed. "_You went to The Lima Bean_," muttered the young brunette. The gentleman was caught off-guard and glanced down at the evidence in his hands. "That I did," he replied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I thought that teachers weren't allowed to leave school grounds for lunch? No personal leaves of absence without a substitute present?"

Blaine smiled softly. "Guilty." Walking up an row of desks, he came to stand at his own, unloading his goodies onto the small space he had cleared out in front of him. "I couldn't help it," he said adamantly. "Earlier I had an apple and thought it would tide me over until time for me to leave, but then I was told that I have bus duty today," he said stating the facts. Continuing, he tried to further justify his leaving school premises. "It was a pretty small apple, too…"

Kurt smirked and leaned over the desk, peering into the bag that Blaine had brought with him. "A breakfast sandwich and…shortbread cookies. Interesting." With a careful hand, he picked up the cup beside the bag. "A…medium drip," he read aloud. "Uh huh…so you went all the way to The Lima Bean for food?" He snickered. "Mr. Anderson, with all due respect, sir…the cafeteria _does_ also serve the faculty and staff of this fine institution."

The dark haired man grinned, carrying on with mock remorse. "Okay! I admit it! I went to The Lima Bean because I wanted coffee! I needed caffeine! I left my classroom unattended and it's clear that I am a terrible, terrible man!" Puling out his chair, he sat down and began to unwrap his sandwich. "In all seriousness though, I don't see how any of the other teachers drink that stuff. If it smells like feet and tastes like feet, it's a dirty gym sock, not coffee."

Kurt stifled a laugh. "Tastes and smells like feet? And you know what feet smell and taste like because….?"

The dapper gentleman smiled and rolled his eyes, reaching into the bag to pull out a shortbread cookie. "Here. Eat this," he said as he offered the treat to Kurt.

"Why?" asked the boy with a smirk. "Not in the mood to discuss your foot fetish?"

Blaine laughed. "No, I was actually hoping to use this as means of bribing you not to tell on me. I just got this job and I really don't need to get fired for making an impromptu coffee run."

Kurt blushed, a fond smile coming across his countenance as he graciously took the cookie. "Your secret is safe with me." As he took a bite, he motioned to the empty chair beside him, hoping that his professor might allow him to enjoy his company just for a little while longer.

The dark haired man seemed slightly embarrassed. "Oh wow, where are my manners? Of course…please, by all means…sit." Pulling the chair away from the wall, he gave the seat a quick dusting with his hand before gesturing for Kurt to plop down.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask. "B-Mr. Anderson?"

"Hmm?"

"This morning…in class, you called on me when I wasn't paying attention and….you winked."

"That I did."

Kurt sat there dumbfounded. "You intentionally winked at me?"

"Yes, why?"

Once again, the charmer left him at a loss for words, a nearly impossible task few had ever achieved. "I guess I just don't understand why."

"Did my doing so upset you?" Blaine asked, wiping the crumbs from his mouth with his napkin.

"No-No, that's not it at all," started Kurt. "It's just not something one sees every day in a classroom environment. Why... exactly did you do it?"

Blaine crinkled up the paper from his sandwich and placed it in the bag, wiping his hands before speaking softly. "I had just reprimanded you. I wanted you to know that it wasn't a big deal."

"So…it was just a wink? A completely innocuous wink?" the young boy asked again. "I'm sorry if I don't seem to understand where you're coming from with all this, but I suppose it's just because it could be taken in so many different ways."

Turning in his swivel chair, the dapper gentleman met his gaze. "A wink is a wink is a wink, Kurt. The only thing that would give a wink any kind of sexual connotation would be if the person winking had intended for it to be."

"I see," Kurt muttered, feeling rather foolish. Standing up, he gathered his things and dusted the crumbs from the shortbread cookie into the small trash can beside Mr. Anderson's desk. "I should probably be going now. It's almost time for classes to change and I'd rather be early for World History than have to deal with the wrath of Ms. Miller." He placed the chair back in its proper place and traipsed around to the other side of the desk. "Thank you for the cookie. It was delicious."

Mr. Anderson smiled. "You're very welcome. Thank you for the company."

The boy nodded and made his way towards the door. Feeling like he was transcending through time and space in slow motion, he quickly tried to recount everything that had just happened. While it seemed that his devilishly handsome professor had been flirtatious in the beginning, Kurt managed to convinced himself that it was a delusion all his own. He shook his head, having one foot out the door when he heard his name.

As he looked back, there sat Mr. Anderson, calling him to him with a crooked finger. Although his breath hitched in his chest, he tried to play it cool.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" the boy asked as he approached the desk once more.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Excuse me?" A clear look of confusion crept onto Kurt's face.

"How do you take your coffee? Are you a latte kind of guy? Espresso? Frappuccino?"

Hesitant to respond, the songbird did his best to hide his sudden change in mood. "I-Non-fat mocha." he replied with a coy smile. "Why do you ask?"

The curly-haired man flashed his pearly whites at the boy. "Well, seeing that you're not ratting me out, I figure the least I can do would be to afford you a cup the next time I skip out to make a coffee run…assuming that you won't tell if I do it a second time."

Kurt smirked. "Only if you promise to bring me another one of those shortbreads."

"It's as good as yours. Want to meet me in here, say, same time tomorrow?"

Nodding, the countertenor agreed.

Mr. Anderson grinned. "Great…it's a date."

Kurt could feel his cheeks begin to flush and knew that it was time to make his exit. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Anderson." he said as he hurried towards the door.

"Oh and Kurt?" the voice said a second time.

"Yes?" he replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"Have a good rest of the day." Making sure that Kurt's eyes were locked on his own, the mop-topped Adonis winked at the young boy, this time with a certain sparkle in them that they had lacked before.

Feeling like his entire body was on fire, Kurt Hummel made a beeline for the boys restroom. Though he knew he'd catch hell from Ms. Miller for being tardy, something told Kurt, that on this day, Hitler wouldn't be the only one rising to the occasion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I will try my best to have Chapter 4 up ASAP. (The more reviews I get the faster I'll write!) I know that some of you are probably asking "Where's the smut? This says NC-17!" Well, allow me to offer an explanation: I enjoy a bit realism sprinkled on top of my fiction. If this were to be really going on, both of them would be incredibly cautious, etc. That being said, please don't give up on me yet. I have very gooey plans for Chapter 4 and the heat will slowly start to rise. I'm hoping that I can get all of you really into this because I want it to be as much of a hot page turner as possible. After all, in writing (and also in sex), one must have exposition and rising action before one can climax...though I'm sure Kurt would beg to differ. ;0)

I love, love, love all of your reviews! You are what's keeping me motivated. You're the reason I'm up right now (at 5am haha) cranking out yet another chapter. Your reviews fuel my creativity and I want to thank each and every one of you for being so supportive of my very first fic. I'm glad that you guys seem to enjoy it. Once again, I _**promise**_ that I will bring the smutty goodness very, very soon. Thank you all again, so, so much!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Reviews still = love and fuel my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing other than my own thoughts. :0)

Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you.

**Author's Note:** First of let me offer you my sincerest apologies! I've been busy with things in the real world and haven't had time to update. Seeing that things have stayed kind of busy, I thought that I would post Chapter 4 in pieces. What you're about to read is part one. Keep in mind since I'm doing it this way, there will be a few more twists and turns thrown into the mix. While parts may break your heart, I can assure you that happy days will be here again very soon.

Also, if you'd like to pester me to update or stalk me on Tumblr, you may do so at .com (copy and paste). When things are slow and I'm unable to post, I may start posting a few spoilers or fun facts about the story (for those interested). Also, I'd love to get to know the people reading. If you have any questions/comments/etc., Tumblr is the easiest means of contact.

Now, back to the story. I'm not sure how many parts Chapter 4 will be composed of, but I'm thinking at least three. Chapter 5 WILL be a full chapter. I'm hoping that this is the only time that I'll have to update in segments. (Again, I apologize for the length.)

Some of you have mentioned in the comments wanting to know Blaine's side of the story. I plan on getting there very soon, but for the time being, I want to focus on the little enigma that is Kurt Hummel. Soon we'll get to open Mr. Anderson's puzzle box. :0)

That being said...enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Pt. 1:<strong> **Sometimes It's Hard to Keep on Running  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the school day faded away, Kurt found himself in the parking lot at 3:30pm thinking about the one person he couldn't seem to get out of his head: his new English teacher…or as Mercedes had taken to calling him, Professor Sexy.<p>

Smiling a little to himself, he pulled his day planner out of his satchel, preparing to pencil in his "date" with Blaine. Blaine. He sighed at the mere thought of his name. The man's voice alone made him swoon. However, when he saw the current page, his body evoked a completely different emotion. Tears began to sting his eyes.

In all of his joy, his celebration, his rapture, he had forgotten what day it was. There would be no secret classroom rendezvous nor would there be any coffee because tomorrow was Saturday and as it had been every single week for his entire school career, no classes were held on the weekends. He couldn't help but wonder if his teacher had realized this when he they made their plans. Kurt's urge to cry hit him harder than ever.

Had Mr. Anderson known full and well that there would be no meeting and simply chose to tell Kurt what he thought he might have liked to hear to get him out of his hair? "Maybe I am just a student to him," thought the countertenor, wiping the wetness from his cheeks before reaching for the tissues in his console.

His heart was breaking and he didn't even know why. "I'm just a stupid little boy…that's all I've ever been and that's all I'm ever going to be. Just a sad, ignorant child desperately wanting someone to love me, but it's never going to happen. I'll never be good enough!"

All Kurt had ever wanted was to love someone and have that person love him wholeheartedly in return. He knew he was different and that the odds were against him and, at times, his happiness. Sometimes, it just got to be too much for him. As much as he wanted to be strong for himself and the people around him that expected nothing less of him, he just couldn't do it anymore…not for the time being anyway.

Falling against the steering wheel upset and broken, he let his tears fall freely, not caring who might have been around to see him in his sorry state.

After a few minutes, Kurt tried to pull himself together. His father had always told him not to drive while he was upset and considering that he had never been in an accident, the countertenor didn't want to give himself or the universe a reason to change things now.

The songbird glanced into his visor mirror, lightly dabbing underneath his eyes with a tissue when he saw him. There, coming out of the Honors Hallway exit, was Mr. Anderson. Kurt watched as he walked through the lot to designated teacher parking, debating whether or not to get out of his SUV.

Remaining in his seat, the boy kept his eyes on the slightly older gentleman, never letting them leave his figure as he unlocked the car, tossed his satchel into the passenger seat, and finally got in, closing the door behind him.

"Notice me," Kurt said aloud as he heard the car's engine turn over. "Notice me…Please Blaine…I'm right here…" Tears began to fill his eyes once more as the silver Audi pulled out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Author's Note:**

If you'd like to pester me to update or stalk me on Tumblr, you may do so at (dot) tumblr (dot) com. When things are slow and I'm unable to post, I may start posting a few spoilers or fun facts about the story (for those interested). Also, I'd love to get to know the people reading. If you have any questions/comments/etc., Tumblr is the easiest means of contact. (Hopefully the URL will show up this time since I spaced it out.)

Reviews still = love and fuel my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing other than my own thoughts. :0)

Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Pt. 2:<strong> **Sometimes It's Hard to Keep on Running**

* * *

><p>The weekend had been particularly unbearable for Kurt. Staying in his room all day and all night on Saturday, he refused any meal offered to him and opted to stay in bed with his thoughts. Allowing his sadness to fully consume him was something the boy would rarely ever do. The countertenor was usually the first person to frown upon that kind of behavior, but in this case, he was willing to make an exception for himself.<p>

While similar in many ways to the day before, Sunday turned out to be quite different. On this day, Kurt had actually made himself get out of bed to shower and eat. Earlier that morning he had laid in bed and decided that if he didn't owe a shower to himself for throwing a pity party, he at least owed it to his skin. After all, there was no need to forgo a perfectly good beauty regimen and risk premature wrinkles over a man of any age or distinction.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself as he stared up at his crisp eggshell ceiling. "It's my fault. _I can't blame him_. He didn't make me feel this way…though he might as well have." He sighed before getting up to go sit at his vanity. Turning on the lights surrounding his mirror, he began his nightly skincare routine. Moving his hair back, he spritzed his face and took a good look at himself. Had he really let himself become this worked up over a man? Leaning closer, he examined his face and frowned, shaking his head in disapproval at the dark circles that had formed under his eyes from crying and lack of sleep.

Spritzing himself once more, he sighed. "Look at you," he said to himself. "You're no better than those girls in glee club. All boy crazy with emotions out of whack. However, you are slightly more composed…and I'm talking to myself!"

He rolled his eyes at his own antics, wondering if he should be more concerned with possible mental illness than his exchanges with Mr. Anderson. Grabbing the small towel from atop his vanity, Kurt lightly patted his face dry before crawling back into bed. He reached for his iPhone, set his alarms, and soon drifted off to sleep.

Before he knew it, it was time for the songbird to rise and shine. As a last minute decision the night before, he had set his alarm half an hour earlier so that he could do something nice for his family without having to sacrifice any time for getting ready.

An hour later, at 6:30am, Kurt found himself fully ready and in the kitchen whipping up egg white omelets and a batch of his famous blueberry cobbler bars. While the bars were a bit of an indulgence for his father, seeing that the boy carefully monitored his diet ever since his heart attack, he smiled secretly knowing that he had changed the recipe significantly and his father had never become the wiser.

Once he had finished with breakfast and tidied up the kitchen, he waited only to watch his family sit down to dine before heading out the door at 7:15am. To his surprise, he was actually a little ahead of his own schedule, twenty minutes to be exact. For the first time in a long time, he'd actually have time to enjoy a cup of coffee at The Lima Bean instead of grabbing a cup, scrambling out the door, and nearly scalding himself while driving to school. Desperately in need of a pick-me-up, Kurt drove the short distance to the coffee shop. Pulling into the first space he saw, it wasn't until he was out of the car that he noticed exactly who he had parked next to: a silver Audi.

Electricity flowed through him almost instantly upon noticing the vehicle. As he swallowed the lump in his throat, he knew that there was nothing left to do other than go inside. There stood Mr. Anderson in all of his delicious glory. While the songbird could only see the backside of the dark haired gentleman standing directly in front of him in line, the lightly gelled curls atop his head were unmistakable. Raising his hand to lightly tap him on the back, he fell short as the older man stepped forward to take his place at the counter.

_"Yes, may I have one Italian breakfast panini, one tiramisu muffin, and a venti medium drip, please?"_

Kurt smiled as he heard his teacher order. There was that word again. _Teacher._ The countertenor had gone over it in his head many times and had come to the conclusion that no matter what he felt for this man, there would always be one obstacle that he could never overcome. Even though he might have been developing a small friendship with Mr. Anderson, he would never truly be able to erase that title from the man's resume.

The boy continued to watch his charming professor as he paid for his order and gratuitously placed the change from his twenty into the barista's tip jar. Just as his smile began to grow wider, Mr. Anderson turned around with his order in hand, their eyes meeting, and seemed nearly as taken aback as Kurt did.

The slightly older gentleman chuckled softly and stepped out of line. "Well, well, well…fancy seeing you here this morning."


	6. Chapter 4 Part 3

**Author's Note:**

I've tried to post my Tumblr address to no avail at least twice, but I'm going to try once more. My Tumblr URL (username + tumblr) is the same as my username for this website = these words in quotes without the spaces "i rent a wicked apartment on avenue q" **Feel free to stalk me or pester me to update :0)**

In this installment of Chapter 4 (and in ones to follow), you'll slowly begin to see more of Blaine, his past, and personality.

Also, when things are slow or if I'm unable to post, I may start posting a few spoilers or fun facts about the story (for those interested) and I'd love to get to know the people reading. So...If you have any questions/comments/etc., Tumblr is the easiest means of contact. (Hopefully the URL will show up this time since I spaced it out.)

As always, reviews still = love and fuel my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing other than my own thoughts. :0)

Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Pt. 3: The Way I Am<strong>

* * *

><p>As Kurt laid his eyes on this beautiful man, everything else seemed so very unimportant. He was genuinely able to lose himself whenever he'd meet the man's gaze. Trying to quickly regain composure, the boy's smile remained. It was hard to do much else when he was staring into those dazzling hazel eyes.<p>

"Likewise," replied Kurt, trying his best not to blush but his efforts to no avail. Thinking on his toes, he gestured to the cup of coffee the man held in his hand. "Invite me for a coffee date and cheat on me this early? I thought of you as a man with higher standards, Mr. Anderson," said the boy, a smirk slowly making its way across his countenance.

The man was caught off-guard by his comment. "Oh my gosh, wow…we were supposed to have coffee. I said that on Friday, didn't I? I owe you coffee."

Keeping the grin plastered across his face, Young Hummel stepped towards the counter. "Um…yes, can I get venti non-fat mocha and a pumpkin spice muffin, please?" As Kurt dug his wallet out of his out of his satchel, the dark haired man gently nudged him out of the way.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy genuinely.

Mr. Anderson smiled. "I owe you coffee."

Cocking his head slightly, Kurt replied. "I know, but…what are you doing?"

Paying the cashier, his dapper professor grinned. "Your money is no good here."

"They've taken it before," protested the boy.

He quickly winked at the young teen. "Well…not today." Mr. Anderson glanced at his watch. "It's actually a lot earlier than I thought. You do you want to grab a table? Sit and chat for a few? I mean, unless you've got somewhere to be…"

"NO!" he exclaimed, trying to register how foolish he had been based on his professor's half smirk/half puzzled reaction. "I mean, no…I don't have anywhere else to be." Other than school, he thought, completing the statement in his mind.

Kurt reached for his order and tried not to seem as excited as he truly was. The boy was practically squealing on the inside, but he knew he had to contain himself. While it might have only been just coffee, to Kurt, that meant something. At that very moment, they weren't trapped inside the walls of William McKinley High School. They were in a coffee shop, his favorite coffee shop to be exact, and Bla-Mr. Anderson had just paid for his non-fat mocha.

He followed the dark haired man to a table perfectly nestled in the corner. "He wants privacy. Interesting." The two sat down and awkwardly waited for the other to bring up a topic of conversation. Feeling that it was his duty to amuse Blaine, and partially due to wanting to be in control of what was discussed, Kurt did his best to open the door to a nice, friendly chat.

"So…are you from around here? I've never seen you in town before…"

"Mmm mmm," said Blaine, taking a small bite of his breakfast sandwich. "Westerville, actually. It's about two hours away from here."

"What brings you to Lima? I mean, with everything going on in Westerville, I personally can't imagine why anyone would want to leave."

His professor smiled fondly, wiping his mouth. "Before I moved here, I had lived in Westerville all my life. Got my degree in education from U.C. Berkeley, moved back here and started teaching ironically at the same private school I had attended for my high school years. Stayed there for a couple years before I resigned from that position to take some time off to travel and...now I'm here.

Kurt sipped his coffee as he listened intently and clung to every word. However, what he wasn't expecting to hear was that the fine looking fella before him had taught at Dalton Academy. Other than its sister school for girls, Crawford Country Day, Dalton was the only private school in Westerville.

"You were a teacher at Dalton Academy? I literally just transferred back from Dalton this year," said Kurt softly, still pleasantly surprised.

Blaine grinned. "It really is a small world. I taught there until I turned 25 and then decided that I had just had enough of the same old routine and quit."

Trying to make mental notes as he spoke, Kurt continued with his questioning. "Were you in any clubs?" The boy was beyond fascinated that the two shared a common bond.

The charmer nodded. "Glee club. I was lead warbler for my junior and senior years."

The songbird bounced with excitement in his seat. "I was a warbler, too! I was actually the first countertenor to come along in quite some time. This is amazing! And lead warbler! Wow!"

Kurt happily shook his head in disbelief. "Did the council still have that annoying gavel back then?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaine laughed. "They still have that thing?"

Kurt nodded, giggling and smiling fondly at his teacher. Dammit. There was that word again. It always managed to sneak up on him when he would least expect it, but right now, he just didn't care. Right now, Blaine…Mr. Anderson, was his friend.

"So, no glee club for you during your first two years there?"

The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. There was really no way for him to avoid talking about it. After careful consideration, he decided to come clean. "I didn't always attend Dalton Academy."

"Oh?" Kurt seemed surprised.

"I had always been enrolled in public school and never had any problems until I was about thirteen. That's when…" The man paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "That's when I came out. My mother accepted it, my father hated it, but my close friends still loved me for me. It didn't matter to them, but it seemed to become an issue for everyone else. I'd get bullied: thrown into dumpsters, have my head shoved into toilet bowls, hear every name in the book as I'd walk down the hallway. The teachers didn't really know how to handle it so they'd reprimand here and there, but kind of sit back and let it all unfold. My sophomore year of high school, I went to a dance with one of my best friends who happened to be the only other gay boy in school. I made the mistake of kissing him on the dance floor and got us both thrown out. He and I both were beaten within an inch of our lives. At that point in time, my mother decided that it was best for me to leave the school district and enrolled me at Dalton Academy."

Listening to the pain in his voice as he told his tale, Kurt became misty. Before he could think about what he was doing, he reached over and softly took Mr. Anderson's hand in his own.

"We're not so different, you and I. I wasn't beaten up, but I lived every day in horror. The slushies to the face weren't that bad. Those I could tolerate. Even being shoved into the lockers I could deal with. It was the fear of not knowing which day might be my last. One of the football players, one who had been the biggest bully and neanderthal that one could imagine, kissed me."

The man lightly squeezed Kurt's hand, letting him know that he had his undivided attention while neither of them realized what they were doing.

"After that, once I knew his secret, he threatened to kill me. When the school did nothing other than suspend him, my father and stepmother decided that it would be best for me to go to Dalton."

With a furrowed brow, Mr. Anderson sighed. "Oh Kurt…" It wasn't until he began rubbing small comforting circles atop the boy's hand with his thumb that he realized it was still in his own. Slowly, he pulled away and glanced at his watch. 7:45am. He didn't want to leave. He wasn't ready. How would he leave the poor boy like this? How could he let him pour his heart out and then force him to close the wound again so quickly? He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice.

"It's fifteen 'til. We should probably get going," he uttered softly.

"That we should," offered Kurt with a sigh.

Both stood, collecting their trash before throwing it away and heading toward the door. As they moved to their respective vehicles, the dark haired gentleman stopped his student.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" replied the brunette, moving so he could see him.

"This isn't over, okay? I mean, we don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to, but if you do…come by my class during lunch or after school. I'm here for you if you ever need or want someone to talk to."

The boy smiled softly. "Thank you. See you in few."

As Kurt climbed into his SUV, it was the first time that Mr. Anderson had really looked at the boy. Today, over coffee, he had truly seen Kurt for everything he was, inside and out. Remembering the soft touch of his hand, Blaine stood in the parking lot and watched Kurt drive away. He was conflicted. In all his years of teaching, he had never looked at a student as anything other than a protege. While he was unsure of what he was feeling, he knew that he couldn't ever let it become more than friendly.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine climbed into his Audi and drove to the high school. Once he arrived in the parking lot, though he wanted to go inside, Mr. Anderson wasn't sure if he could. He was afraid of what might happen in that classroom.

"He's my student…and friend, at best…" he said aloud, reassuring himself. Forcing himself to leave any unnatural feelings for Kurt in his car, he grabbed his satchel, said a silent prayer to whomever might be listening, and made his way into the school.

The stroll down the Honors Hall was surprisingly silent for 8 o'clock in the morning, but he didn't give it much thought. While other classrooms had their doors closed for morning announcements, his was wide open, the dull roar of chatter spilling out. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Luckily, the announcements were slightly longer this morning, allowing him more time to get settled in. Grabbing his satchel, he pulled out his Macbook and began taking attendance. He came to a stop at the H's and glanced discreetly over the top of his screen.

As he did, gorgeous pair of glasz colored eyes met his gaze. Quickly returning back to his screen, Blaine suddenly realized that he was in for a very long day.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 4

**Author's Note:**

_I've tried to post my Tumblr address to no avail at least twice, but I'm going to try once more. My Tumblr URL (username + tumblr) is the same as my username for this website = these words in quotes without the spaces "i rent a wicked apartment on avenue q" **Feel free to stalk me or pester me to update :0)**_

**In this final segment of chapter four (that's right, final segment of four), I'm going to try my hand at multiple points of view. Hopefully it translates well in the writing. If it doesn't, I sincerely apologize.**

Please don't be alarmed/sad/pissed by anything that you might read in this chapter. **Chapter 5 will be the turning of a new leaf.** :0) I'm very excited about what's to come and hope that you will be too!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing other than my own thoughts that live inside of my own brain. :0D

Stephanie (lionphantom), this is for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Part 4: Back to Black<strong>

* * *

><p>For the first time in quite a while, Mr. Anderson seemed to be struggling to get through his own class. It wasn't that he was tired or even that the material he was teaching was less amusing than he had previously imagined. It issue at hand was the young boy sitting at the front of his classroom, one in the handful of students that actually seemed to be paying attention rather than doodling, daydreaming, or texting the period away.<p>

At last, the bell rang and though Young Hummel had occasionally thrown a small smile his way as he taught the lesson, he was one of the first to shuffle out of the classroom. Trying to think nothing of it, especially since they had spent part of the morning together before coming to class, he went on about his day.

When it was time for lunch and Kurt didn't show, Mr. Anderson began getting nervous. Had he possibly crossed the line by having coffee with his student that morning? Could he have unknowingly stepped outside his bounds the first time he allowed Kurt to stay and chat, just the two of them alone in his classroom? Whatever the case, all he knew was that unless that kid showed up in the next fifteen minutes, he was going to be on edge for the rest of the day.

By the time three o'clock rolled around, Mr. Anderson had almost unnerved himself. "_Surely he's coming_," he thought. "_Maybe he just got caught up with something. Maybe…maybe a teacher held him after class or he has a club meeting._" Pacing lightly, the dapper professor decided it was best to do something constructive instead working a rut into the floor.

Sitting down at his desk, he shuffled a few loose papers into place and stuck them in a file folder, clipping them together before shoving them into his satchel. Still trying to kill time, he organized his desk at least a dozen times and then packed up the rest of his materials. 3:15pm and still no sign of Kurt. As he sat in his chair, nervously tapping his foot, he accepted the fact that he wasn't coming and decided it unwise to stay any later than he usually would. Gathering his things to leave, he headed out of his classroom, locked the door behind him, and took one last look down the hallway before heading out to the parking lot. As he stepped out into the sunlight, the entire student parking lot was in view. To his surprise, Kurt's SUV was nowhere in sight.

"_Great…now I've really gone and done it_," he thought. "_I've been here less than a week and I've already managed to mess up…and with a student. What's wrong with me?_" Walking to his car in a huff, he quickly pulled his key fob from his pocket. He had waited long enough and couldn't stand the thought of being there any longer. His breath was tight in his chest, almost as if his lungs were punishing him for his thoughts earlier in the day. As he got closer to his car, he noticed a small piece of paper tucked carefully underneath a wiper blade. Gently raising the blade, he removed the article, curious as to what it could be. Opening it up so that he could read what was inside, the dark haired man found himself surprised by its contents.

_Sorry that I didn't come by during lunch. Rachel gave me a heads up about having a pop quiz in my next class. I want to finish our chat, but I can't this afternoon. Mercedes asked me to go shopping. She has a date this weekend and while her taste in clothing is fierce, she still needs a bit of help when it comes to accessorizing. Tomorrow, perhaps? _

_-K_

_P.S. You still owe me that shortbread. _

Blaine got into his Audi and started the engine. "What the hell am I doing?" he said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" Holding onto the steering wheel, he convulsed slightly in an upset rage. The guilt and disappointment with his own self started to consume him. It couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. It wasn't meant to be…or was it?

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kurt spent every lunch in his classroom, talking about this and that, various interests and what they had in common and while it seemed innocent, Blaine knew that it wasn't. Slowly their body language was becoming different; more relaxed than it ever should be between a student and his teacher. In a way, Mr. Anderson could tell that Kurt had a little "thing" for him and he was beginning not to mind. Chaste little pokes of the finger from the boy were slowly becoming light touches on the arm and nudges of the shoulder. Their meetings seemed more like miniature dates than anything else and although he enjoyed it, he knew it was wrong. In the moment, he allowed it to happen, but as soon as it was over and Kurt had left the room, the guilt would begin to set in.<p>

How could he do this, to himself and the doe-eyed boy who sat at the front of his class? How could he have let something so innocent turn into something more? No. Blaine refused to believe that their relationship was anymore than friendly. Though he'd be the first to admit to leading the boy on. One afternoon when he returned home, he had gone through the notecards he had handed out the first day of class. He did this with every class, getting names, phone numbers, emergency contacts, allergies, etc. along with strange or fun facts to help him remember each person. Glancing at Kurt's, there it was in purple ink on his card: his age.

Kurt was 17. _17. _Mr. Anderson was 10 years his senior. While age was only an unimportant number to some, he knew that the school board wouldn't see it that way and neither would Kurt's parents. Kurt wasn't your average teenager. That was plain to see from the eye of any beholder. His level of maturity, his intellect, his sophistication, every part of him made him stand out from all the rest. In all his years of teaching, never before had he met someone quite like this rather remarkable boy.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt left the lunchroom early just as he usually had for the past couple of days to meet up for his daily chat with Blaine. However, today was different. He had a surprise for his charming teacher. After having a discussion in which shared their love for French folk music and cuisine, the young boy had had made him a small batch of madeleines and tucked them perfectly into a little tin with some tissue paper. Having forgotten to give them to him that morning after class, he made a small detour so that he could stop by his locker to pick them up.<p>

Halfway down the hall and in the middle of a text message, he feels a sharp pain hit the left side of his body and before he can blink, he's shoved into the small metal doors to his right.

"_WHAT THE FUCK, KURT? YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!_"

Kurt was in utter shock, still trying to process what had just happened and the attacker hovering above him. Once his vision became clear, to his surprise stood his former bully, Dave Karofsky.

"What are you talking about?" asked the young boy, frantically.

"_You told. You swore that you wouldn't tell anybody about me, Kurt! About my secret! YOU SWORE!_"

Everything was happening so fast. His head was spinning and parts of his body were still throbbing from being slammed into the lockers.

Though utterly confused, he tried to remain calm. "David, I don't know what you're talking about."

The larger boy pinned Kurt against the set of metal compartments behind him and banged his fist right above his head.

"_The fuck you don't! Don't lie to me, Hummel! Why are the guys ragging on me, huh? Why did some assholes just call me a fag when I was in the cafeteria? All of this is your goddamn fault, Kurt. Tell me who you told._"

Trembling beneath the football player he once thought was his friend, Kurt barely managed to get out a sentence above a whisper.

"I didn't tell anyone, David."

"_THAT'S A LIE! FUCKING TELL ME WHO YOU TOLD!_"

Suddenly, Kurt was enraged. This boy had not only scared him half to death, but he had also driven him away from the ones he loved. Now that he was back, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Kurt thought he had changed because he apologized for what he had done and knew deep down that David was still just as scared as he had been at first on the inside. He tried to help him embrace his sexuality and even got the boy to help him establish a chapter of PFLAG upon his return. However, now in the present, Kurt could see that the old David was still very much alive inside of this boy. It wasn't homophobia that drove his rage. Simply put, it was his fear. Be that as it may, Young Hummel didn't view the larger boy's fear as a logical explanation for pinning him against a locker.

Shoving David off of him, he shouted back. "I DIDN'T TELL A SOUL, DAVID. I SWEAR TO YOU!"

This only angered David more. "_Why should I trust you, huh? Some stupid fairy. Some little fucking girl. Come on, answer me, buttboy!" _he shouted, backing Kurt into the lockers.

Terrified of what was to come, Kurt stood helplessly as he watched David ball up a fist. Backed up against the lockers once more, he was trapped. As the giant reared back, everything that happened next seemed to unfold in slow motion.

As the huge ball of rage fell closer and closer to his face, he watched in disbelief as a strong hand grabbed hold of David's forearm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said a voice that was music to Kurt's ears.

It was Mr. Anderson. Kurt panted softly in relief, still shaken from the entire ordeal. David shot the dark haired gentleman a glare before softening his countenance.

"Nothing." said the larger boy, a slight hint of remorse in his voice.

"Well, it certainly looked like something to me," said the man, releasing the football player's forearm with a force that slung it down to his side.

David stood there silently, refusing to look either one of them in the eye.

"Go to the office. We're talking to Figgins. I'll be there in a minute. And I swear to God, if you think you're going to skip out on me, I'll make sure you don't play in any games for the rest of the season."

The now gentle giant glanced at Kurt, offering an unspoken apology, and was off to take a seat in the principal's office.

Carefully taking hold of Kurt's shoulders, Blaine leaned in slightly, still keeping an appropriate distance between them.

"Are you alright?" the man inquired softly.

Kurt barely nodded, but it was obvious that he wasn't. Visibly shaken with tears welling up in his eyes, he started to speak, but only a barely audible whimper made its way out. Wrapping a tender arm around him, Blaine walked the boy back to his classroom. Without giving it a second thought, he closed the door behind them.

Upon hearing the heavy door latch shut, the young boy threw himself into his professor's arms and let the floodgates open. It broke Blaine's heart to see him cry, much less feel the frail body in his arms shake as the tears rolled down Kurt's soft cheeks. In an effort to comfort him, he pulled the boy close and slowly began to rub his back. Once his sobs began to subside, the professor pressed a soft kiss into Kurt's hair, letting him know that he was still with him.

The delicate young man lifted his head, his eyes scintillating, bewitched and bewildered. Against his better judgment, Blaine moved one hand from the small of Kurt's back to his face so that he could gently cup his cheek. As his breath hitched in his chest, his hazel eyes darted all over the boy's face, and before he knew it he was leaning into him.

Their lips touched and it was if time had somehow managed to stand still. The charming professor kissed him softly for what was only a few seconds before gently pulling away, realizing what he had done. The poison pumped through his veins. He had done it. He had committed the ultimate evil and crossed the line. Hell, he was so far over the line that he couldn't even see it anymore. The young boy stood there with no expression other than surprise written all over his face as he slowly brought his hand to his own lips.

Blaine felt like all of the air was being sucked out of the room and was certain that if a hell existed that he had just turned his soul over to the devil for safekeeping. He kept waiting, praying that Kurt would say something, anything to let him know how grave of a mistake he had made, but alas…he said nothing.

Unable to deal with himself or look at his transgression any longer, he lightly pushed past Kurt, remembering that he had other things to deal with waiting for him in the principal's office.

Once he heard footsteps trailing down the hallway, Kurt glanced over his shoulder to watch Mr. Anderson walking away. As he turned back around, a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks rolled by and students found themselves facing one of the most brutal times of the year: parentteacher conferences. For those who had excelled, it was an opportunity to be treated like a good puppy in front of mommy and daddy. For others, it was like willingly taking a step in front of a firing squad. Things hadn't changed in the classroom for Kurt and Mr. Anderson, on a personal level, there had been a few changes. The dapper professor had suddenly become unavailable to the boy during lunch and after school and while his plan for avoiding him had been going quite well, parent/teacher conferences threw him for a loop. There was no way to get out of it. Seeing him was inevitable, as was meeting his parents.

He sat at his desk, tinkering away on the keys of his Macbook, working an assignment for next week's class. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time. 5:30. He distinctly remembered it because while he was only obligated to stay until six, the Hummel family had snagged his last appointment for the day. From the hallway, he heard a soft voice.

"_This is it on the left, Dad…Mr. Anderson's room."_

This was it. He was going to have to face the music. A million of things flooded his mind with worry as Kurt and his father stepped into the room. Still in his work clothes, Burt Hummel was a pretty intimidating looking man. Though he was rough around the edges, Blaine had no doubt that he had a kind heart. After all, he had raised Kurt.

"Hey there. Burt Hummel. You must be the Mr. Anderson my boy's always talking about," said Burt, greeting him with a warm smile as he extended his hand for Blaine to shake. "Thanks for meeting with us so late. I would have gotten here sooner, but I got stuck at the shop. Kurt's stepmom is with his brother talking to some math teacher about his grades, so it'll be just me and this kid right here."

Mr. Anderson glanced at Kurt before shaking his father's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir. Please, have a seat, won't you?" He motioned to the chairs seated perfectly in front of his desk and the man and his son were seated.

Blaine offered them both a smile and pulled up Kurt's grades.

"Your son is an amazing student. He's probably the shining star of my class, academically speaking. I only wish that I could have students who genuinely have a thirst for knowledge as your son does."

Burt smiled as Mr. Anderson showed him the grades in graph form.

"That's really great," the man said turning to his son to muss up his hair. "Proud of you, Kurt." The young boy laughed softly and made a face, always having been particular about his hair. "To be honest with you, I didn't come today to talk about his grades. I wanted to discuss something Kurt mentioned to me a couple weeks ago."

Blaine could feel the chunks slowly start to rise in his throat, terror washing over his body as his mind began to race. "_Remain calm. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe he won't kill you. Maybe he doesn't have a shotgun and a shovel out in the back of his truck. Maybe he did just come to talk. Goddammit…he knows. _"

Trying to stay collected, Blaine leaned back slightly in his chair, but not before glancing in Kurt's direction with superhuman speed.

"Oh?" he asked, finding it better to play dumb than act as if he knew what was going on.

"Yeah," started Burt, throwing an arm around his boy. "Kurt told me what you did for him last week, how you stopped that Karofsky kid. It means a lot to me that you'd stand up for him like that. Still pisses me off that no one contacted me, though I can't say I'm surprised. No one in this school did a damn thing before we put him in that private school over in Westerville. Some of 'em still don't and when Kurt begged me to transfer back, I was more than a little hesitant to let him do it, but I feel better about it now, knowing that he's got at least on pair of eyes to watch his back…other than his brother's."

As the man continued to speak, Blaine found himself getting lost in the words. Kurt hadn't said anything to his father and while he felt relieved, he found himself wondering why. Soon he was shaking Burt Hummel's hand once more and the man and his son walked out of his classroom.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the exit to the Honors hall, Kurt stopped. "I forgot my iPhone. I'll be right back."<p>

"Do you want me to come with you?" inquired his father.

"No, no. That's okay. You can bring the car around if you want. I'll only take a second."

Burt Hummel nodded, opening the door that lead back to the parking lot and went outside. Jogging carefully down the hallway, Kurt popped back into Mr. Anderson's classroom. Knowing he didn't have much time, he made his move quickly. Before his professor could comment on his coming back, the boy pressed a soft finger to the charmer's lips and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Stepping away slowly, he gazed into the man's eyes and smiled a sweet smile.

"You and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow during lunch, mister."

Kurt smirked as the dark haired gentleman gazed back, astonished by his actions. Leaning in, the brunette gave him a light peck on the lips before sashaying out the door.

As he walked down the hallway, Kurt wasn't sure what he had just initiated, but whatever it was, he knew he was in for something good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm already hard at work on Chapter 5! Reviews are love, guys! :0)**


	8. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Author's Note:** I am so, so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I don't want any of you to think that I'm abandoning this fic because I have a lot of great ideas for it. I'm in this thing for the long haul if you are. ;0) Sadly, I've been having to deal with personal issues. I recently found out that one of my closest friends may not be around much longer. He's like a brother to be and as I deal with his condition with his family, it has taken a toll on me emotionally, physically, mentally, and creatively. While I know I shouldn't blur the lines between writing and reality, I have still been slightly affected. However, I will do my best to keep things in the tone in which I had initially planned.

Seeing that I'm running low on go-go juice also known as musical inspiration, I'll be posting Chapter 5 in multiple parts as well. This way, I don't have to keep you waiting and the writing (hopefully) won't be stagnant for long periods of time.

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you.** Thank you all for clicking this story, for reading it, adding it to your favorites, opting to receive alerts, and even allowing me to grace the presence of your other favorite authors. I will do my best not to disappoint you.

**And now, without further ado, I give you, Chapter 5 pt. 1. Oh and I don't own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, Chris Colfer's virginity, eyebrow wiggles from Darren Criss, Ryan Murphy's polkadot underpants or any of that jazz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Pt. 1: Where Do We Go From Here?<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, class carried on as usual with things slowly evolving between the two of them. Though they had yet to discuss their two tender kisses, things continued to silently grow. The two would steal glances in the hall; briefly touch hands as they exchanged papers. To Kurt, even the smallest gesture was something possessing a bit of romance. That's how the boy had always viewed courtship, taking after what he saw in classic film and on the Broadway stage.<p>

A touch of the fingertips was all one needed to show someone affection and so he did, making sure that his feelings were known as he passed on light caresses whenever he could. Even tapping Mr. Anderson on the arm when he'd stand next to the door handing out papers to wish him well for the day had become a bit of a game for Kurt.

After all, Young Hummel was still new to the idea of love, much less love that was forbidden. Inexperienced and at times unsure, he tried his best to ignore the butterflies that would flutter madly in his stomach every time he was in the same room as the strapping older man with the head full of messy curls.

On one particular morning, Kurt had managed to make Mr. Anderson squirm a bit, though he hadn't intended to do so. How was Kurt supposed to know that lightly chewing on his pen cap was unacceptable? A few others had done it. Then again, others hadn't run the pen across their slightly parted lips in the middle of a test when the room was dead silent, either.

As he mulled over the answers on his English quiz, Kurt was suddenly startled by the sound of a certain someone clearing his throat. Looking up slightly, he noticed Mr. Anderson with his head barely upraised from a paper he was grading, but just enough so that he could look at the young boy. Instantly he could feel his cheeks flush as he returned his eyes to his quiz without haste.

A half hour later, the entire class was dismissed early for break. While his classmates stampeded out like a herd of wild cattle, the brunette took his sweet and precious time collecting his things. As he loaded his books into his satchel, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "So, are we going to talk about this?"

Kurt looked up to see Mr. Anderson standing next to him smiling fondly, though he could tell there were probably knots in the poor man's stomach. They had every right to be there, those knots. The subject they were about to discuss wasn't exactly ideal for either one of them.

"I'm not so sure we should discuss this here," said the boy, speaking barely above a whisper.

"I guess you're right," replied the charmer.

"When we met at The Lima Bean, though accidentally, it was nice. I enjoyed having breakfast with you." Kurt picked up his satchel and carefully swung it over his shoulder.

"I just enjoyed being with you," Mr. Anderson softly admitted, eyes growing wide and cheeks flushing as he realized what he had said.

"Maybe we could meet up after school. Today, possibly, you know…If you're free."

His teacher nodded. "I'd like that."

"Same table?" inquired the boy.

"Mmhmm…"

Smiling, Kurt gave his teacher's bicep a light caress, cocking his eyebrow and giving it a quick squeeze as he realized there was more than met the eye. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and…feel you up, I should probably get going."

Mr. Anderson laughed. "Feel me up, huh?"

Kurt felt his cheeks go crimson. "I-You know what I meant. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with Mercedes. Her second date was last night and I really have to know all the juicy details. You. Me. The Lima Bean. 3:30pm, okay?

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at The Lima Bean at 3:40pm, he was surprised to see Kurt already sitting at their table with two cups of coffee. Taking a quick look around, he made his way over and pulled out a chair. "Thirsty today, are we?"<p>

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes. "No. It's just that you bought last time and I thought that I could make it up to you. "

As the man sat down, his young student gently nudged the coffee towards him. "One medium drip, extra hot."

"This really wasn't necessary, Kurt. Besides, I bought last time because I told you I would…and partly because I wanted to do it for you."

"Well, _I_ wanted to do this for _you _so drink up before it gets cold."

The dapper professor couldn't help, but smile. "Thank you."

The boy stared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the large shortbread cookie in front of him. Snapping it in half, he laid part of it onto a napkin and slid it towards his teacher. "Share with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Thank you two times," the dark haired man replied with a chuckle. As he reached for the cookie, his hand lightly brushed the top of Kurt's, issuing a soft gasp from the boy.

"Look, I'm just going to ask. What's going on between us?" uttered the protégé.

Blaine sighed, shaking his head for a moment. "I—I don't know. I really don't know what c_an_ go on between us. I-this-isn't really appropriate. I probably shouldn't even be having coffee with you."

"Kissing me probably wouldn't be appropriated either. Oh wait…you did that already," joked the boy with a small smile.

The professor stared at him, taken aback, unsure of what to say.

"Kurt…" he began. "What would you even want with someone like me anyway? I mean, you're young, attractive, _so incredibly bright_, and have a lot going for you. You could have any guy that you wanted. I'm just a decrepit, old fart."

Reaching across the table, the young boy took his professor's hand into his own. "You shouldn't discount what a wonderful person you really are." He loved the feel of the older man's touch. His hands weren't as soft as his own. They were rugged, slightly calloused, most likely from playing guitar or some other instrument.

As Kurt began to let his touch wander, slowly caressing his forearm, Blaine knew that it was best if they didn't stay in plain sight. Letting his gaze leave the boy's hand, his hazel eyes began to trace over his face. "Maybe this isn't the best place to be talking about this."

Kurt nodded, smoothing away a stray hair from his face. "You're right. Do you have somewhere else in mind?"

The older gentleman swallowed hard. "I'd say my place, but-"

"That's fine!" interrupted his protégé, realizing he sounded a bit overeager. "I mean, if you're okay with that, it's fine with me."

Blaine sighed. "I'm not so sure we should go there either."

Raising an eyebrow, the boy responded. "What's the worst that could happen? The two of us end up making out on your couch?"

The dark haired man nearly choked on his coffee.

Kurt grinned. "Not that I'd mind…"

* * *

><p>As they left their table inside the quaint little coffee shop, making their way into the parking lot, Blaine began having second thoughts. What was he doing? Approaching his car, conspicuously parked next to Kurt's, he turned to face the boy.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea, the two of us doing this, going back to my place?" the teacher asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kurt sighed gently and began to toy with his keys. "You said yourself that we shouldn't talk about it here. Do we have really any other option?"

No sooner than the words left Kurt's lips, an older white Honda Accord pulled into the lot of The Lima Bean a few spaces away. Out of the car came none other than the brunette's home ec. teacher, Mrs. Ambrose.

Blaine's face turned white at the sign of his colleague, all of the blood feeling as if it was slowly leaving his veins, leaving him faint. Wasting no time, the dark haired man grabbed the boy by the shoulders, whipping him around as he pushed him between the two parked cars. "Christ…she saw us, I know she had to. How could she not have? We were right there!"

Touching his shoulder, Kurt offered softly, "She probably didn't see us…really. Her vision isn't that great. I text in her class all the time."

As the older woman approached entrance to the coffeehouse, Kurt called out, causing Blaine to duck behind him.

"Hey Mrs. Ambrose!" exclaimed Young Hummel in a chipper tone as he waved eagerly.

"Oh hello Kurt!" replied the plump little woman as she held open the door for another couple. "Good to see you!"

"You too! See you in class tomorrow!"

Once he saw the door close behind her, Kurt turned to face his professor. "Well, she probably saw us now…or at least she saw me, anyway." Standing with his mouth open, the dapper man had been rendered speechless.

Though he felt a tad remorseful for his theatrics, Kurt shook it off and gave the man's shoulder a light pat, hoping to keep up appearances. "Still think staying here is a good idea?"

* * *

><p><strong>As always, feel free to leave a comment. Your love fuels my creativity. You guys are my inspiration! <strong>

**Also, if you're so inclined, stalk me on Tumblr! My URL is " i rent a wicked apartment on avenue q", without the spaces, dot Tumblr dot com. :0)**


	9. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Author's Note:** Here's a long chapter for you guys! I'm sorry that not every single is as long as the previous one. I just feel that it's more important to give you short quality chapters than longass posts that are craptastic.

Anyway, I wanted to touch on one more thing: smut. I know that some of you are saying that I'm killing you, but I promise that it will be worth it. I'm not trying to tease you (well, maybe I am a bit). I just want this to be as realistic as possible. I want you guys to be able to picture this happening if the Klaine now didn't exist or possibly just see this as something that could happen in every day life.

Just know that things are developing for them and when the time is right, sexy times will be had. ;0)

Oh that note, I'll hush so you can read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing other than what's inside my own head. :0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Part 2: Where Do We Go From Here?<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon, the two got into their respective vehicles and left the lot. As the teacher found himself tailing behind Kurt in his Audi, he silently began cursing the boy under his breath. How could he let himself get so worked up over him? A seventeen year old boy! His student, no less! While he knew what they were doing was wrong, in that moment as he instructed the young lad to his apartment, he simply could not justify doing otherwise.<p>

"Do I turn here?" asked the soft voice on the other end of his iPhone. Snapping back to reality, the man focused on the dark black SUV in front of him.

"What?" replied Blaine, still partially caught offguard as the vehicle in front of him came to a halt.

"At this stop sign. Do I turn here or go straight?"

Blaine hesitated, glancing in his rearview mirror to reassure himself that they weren't being followed.

"Oh, uh…right. Take a right here."

Slowly the SUV in front of him, signaled a right turn and headed down the side street. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Blaine's apartment complex. Remembering that he was still on the phone, he pulled forward ahead of the boy. "Take the road there on the left. It'll take you around back. There's extra parking there, but make sure that you park in the space for 2A."

"2A, got it."

"I'm on the second floor. Meet you up there in a few."

Blaine hung up the phone as soon as he pulled into the space. Shutting off the engine, he rested his head against the steering wheel, questioning his morals one last time before grabbing his satchel and opening the door. As he gave his key fob one last click, he knew that there was no turning back. Through the door of his building and up a flight of stairs to his apartment he went. There, beside the doorframe, was Kurt, propped on his side as he patiently awaited the man who had been teaching him French poetry earlier in the day.

Upon meeting his gaze, the boy's cheeks flushed immediately, causing a slight smile to cross the man's lips. Moving to the door, he fumbled with his keys, hoping that his hand would cooperate and lucky for him it did. Within seconds, the door was jarred wide open.

Stepping back slowly, Mr. Anderson offered his student a fond smile and gestured to the newly created pathway.

"After you."

* * *

><p>As he moved inside, Kurt began giving the man's apartment the once over. While his mentor hadn't planned for company, for a teacher, Blaine's apartment was surprisingly clean and well decorated, he might add. He glanced around the room, quickly taking into account everything in front of him, from a book thoughtfully placed on the table to the photos scattered in frames along the wall. This was really it. He had crossed the threshold into brand new territory: a man's apartment. However, this man wasn't just some random stranger a few years his senior, this man shared the same passions for living that he did.<p>

The thought of it all made Kurt nervous. He knew just as well as the man that they were playing with fire, and while the boy was inexperienced, somehow he didn't care. Until Blaine came along, no one had quite understood him the way he had wished to be. No one knew what really made him tick. That is, until his teacher came along and tore away all the pesky bricks of his façade, leaving nothing but the real him, vulnerable and bare.

Once he had finished inspecting a few photos, Young Hummel finally sat his satchel down beside his teacher's near the door, deciding that despite the circumstances, he would, in fact, stay.

"Can I get you something to drink?" offered the dark haired man, his voice still a tad shaky.

"No, no…I'm fine, still good from my coffee, but thanks though," he replied softly.

As he came out of the kitchen, Blaine motioned to the large leather sofa. "Please, have a seat."

Taking his professor's advice, he walked round the coffee table and plopped down in the center of the couch. He crossed his legs and watched as the man stood there, forgetting that he too should sit down. After a moment of feeling foolish, he cozied up in the arm of the sofa.

Kurt sighed, knowing that there was nothing else left to do but talk. While their time at The Lima Bean had been a welcome distraction, he knew there wasn't any way around it this time. They were safe in the confines of Blaine's apartment, just the two of them, with no one to interfere or cause them to do otherwise.

"I guess we should talk about all this, huh?" asked Blaine, still seeming a little on edge.

The boy nodded. "I think it's best that we should. Do you want to start or shall I?"

His teacher gently shook his head. "It doesn't matter…I can, if you want."

Slowly reaching over, he took Kurt's hand, safely enclosing it between his own. "I-is this okay?"

Kurt nearly gasped his warm touch on his skin, but managed to breath through his nervousness.

He muttered, "Mmhmm", as he felt the rough digits caressing his own.

Blaine shut his eyes, only for a moment, to collect his thoughts. Focusing on the dainty hand within his, he spoke.

"Kurt…I'm not sure what this is between us or if it should even be happening, but I…"

His gaze left their hands and slowly moved up to the boy's. He was staring intently at the man, already hanging on to every word.

"You are so, so amazing to me in so many ways. I look at you and you floor me. You…you take my breath away. You've barely left Ohio and yet you seem as if you've already traveled the world. _You never cease to amaze me_. You're filled with all of this passion for living even though you still have so much living to do. Sometimes you make me wish that I still had those kinds of dreams for myself…"

Realizing that he was rambling, he moved closer to Kurt, never breaking his gaze.

"Never, in all my life, have I met anyone like you and while all of this scares the hell out of me, it scares me even more at the thought of losing you. I don't know if you'd even want anything to do with me, but I…I'd give anything just to have that chance."

Kurt smiled softly as he raised his free hand to his professor's cheek.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Blaine let out a happy sigh and gently pressed his face against the tender hand caressing his cheek.

"Kurt?" asked the hazel-eyed charmer.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?" inquired his young student, his hand falling back into his lap.

"Blaine," he muttered softly.

Kurt blushed. "Yes, Blaine?"

Releasing the hand from his own, he slightly leaned into the boy, his eyes tracing all over his face before meeting his gaze once again.

"Could I kiss you?"

Although he still felt quite anxious, Kurt desperately wanted to feel the man's lips against his own. Exhaling a staggered breath, the young boy nodded quickly. As the beautiful man continued leaning in, their lips slowly becoming inches apart, he felt it was only appropriate to meet him halfway.

Tenderly cradling his student's face with his hand, Blaine closed the gap between them, letting their lips gingerly mesh together. Pulling back just enough, he began to pepper Kurt's mouth with soft, little kisses. Sighing ever so slightly, the porcelain doll released a delicious yet barely audible moan while guiding his own hand to the light scruff that covered parts of his professor's face. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did, but neither of them seemed to care. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else in the world seemed to exist. All that mattered to the two in that moment was the two sets of lips that carefully danced in time against each other.

Kurt leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth just enough to coax Blaine inside. As their kiss became more open, more wet, more real, the man groaned, his fingertips gliding from the delicate cheek where it had once rested to the boy's neck. The young brunette shivered at the new contact, but loved the sensation of the strong hand ghosting over his neck.

As he tilted his head back in hopes of encouraging Blaine to continue exploring his neck, Kurt got a little more than he had bargained for. Trailing kisses downward from the boy's soft lips, the dark haired man moved to his student's neck, allowing his lips and the tip of his tongue to taste the silky skin beneath them.

Kurt whimpered at the new feeling against his throat. It was everything he could do not to have his eyes roll into the back of his head at the thought of Blaine doing all of these things to him, but now it was real. He really was experiencing all of this with the man he wanted. It was no longer a dream. There he sat, smack dab in the middle of a couch in his professor's two-bedroom apartment. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it as much as he did. He knew that he should have said no the first time Mr. Anderson had kissed him in his classroom, even if it was accidental means of consoling him, but he didn't and Kurt refused to care.

Guiding his hand to Blaine's shoulder, the boy lightly pressed into his tone body with his velvet fingertips, almost as if he were trying to keep himself from floating right off of the sofa. As another moan escaped his mouth, his hazel-eyed lover began his passionate attack on the side on his throat. Getting lost in the wonder that was Blaine Anderson's lips, Kurt barely noticed the firm hand beginning to tug at the buttons on his shirt. Suddenly the first two buttons of his shirt had been freed from the shirt's grasp. His heart began to race. What had he gotten himself into?

"Blaine!" exclaimed the boy, throwing a hand over the larger one against his chest. "Wait…stop, please. I—I'm not ready."

The older man looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Kurt…what did you think I was going to do?"

The brunette blushed. "I—to be honest I wasn't sure. I'm just not-I'm not ready for much more than kissing."

Blaine smiled fondly at him before stroking his cheek. "Kurt, I would never force you into doing anything that you didn't want to do. I promise you that. I just-" He lowered his head for a moment and finally returned to the boy's gaze, his cheeks equally flushed.

"I just wanted to kiss you…right here." Carefully moving the collar of Kurt's button-up shirt, his fingers lightly pressed into the soft skin between the boy's neck and shoulder before ghosting back down to his bicep.

Kurt's head came to rest against Blaine's chest. "Oh…I…that's okay." The dark haired charmer could feel the heat in the boy's face becoming more intense.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Kissing included. I really mean that…"

Raising his head back up to meet his professor's gaze, the boy placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"I'd actually really liked it if you kissed me there. That is, if you still want to."

A small smile appeared across the man's countenance. "I'd love to." Once more, Kurt tilted his head back, offering himself up to Blaine's talented lips. As he continued to work his magic, the boy's fingers somehow wound up in the tender curls at the nape of Mr. Anderson's neck. As they drove further into the dark abyss, the man moaned against him, gently nibbling at the patch of skin he had once been kissing.

Kurt could hardly stand it. He needed more than just Blaine's touch. He needed to feel him again. Giving the hair atop his head a light tug, the man looked up and young Hummel placed a finger underneath his chin and carefully lead him back to his lips.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, an eternity spent in each other's arms. Passionate and tender, yet delicious and wet: all of these were words of which could be used to describe their display of afternoon affections. As Kurt leaned back onto the couch hoping to pull Blaine down with him, his iPhone began to chime. Ever so content with the situation at hand, he chose to pay it no mind. However, once it chimed a second time, Blaine reluctantly pulled away.

"Maybe you should see who that is. Whoever's been texting seems to be persistent. You should answer it. It could be important."

"More important than kissing me?" inquired the young countertenor with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled softly. "While that's slowly becoming one of my favorite pastimes, I still think you should answer it."

Sighing dramatically before giving his handsome teacher a wink, he walked across the room to dig his iPhone out of his satchel. Suddenly his cheeks turned from a lovely shade of rose to a ghostly pale.

"Is everything alright?" asked Blaine, getting up from the couch to join Kurt by his side.

"Yeah, it's just my dad. He's wondering where I am. It just kind of scared me, given the situation and all," he uttered quietly.

"Do you need to go?"

Kurt gazed into the man's eyes. There was a kind of sadness in his voice. Just a few hours earlier, he had only been this man's protégé. Now, as they stood in the living room of his apartment, it was beyond crystal clear that they had turned into so much more.

"I can't say that I want to, but I probably should. I just sent him a message back letting him know that I had been at the Lima Bean and just tooled around for a bit by myself."

Blaine nodded. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of Kurt lying, but in some ways, they were both willing to subterfuge in order to keep each other and what they had a safe little secret.

"I wish you could stay for dinner," Blaine admitted.

The boy smiled as he picked up his satchel and threw it over his shoulder.

"So do I, more than you know." Opening his mouth to say something, he quickly decided against it and worried his lip instead.

The dark haired charmer cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"What is it?"

The rosy tint returned to the boy's cheeks. "If the offer of dinner is still good for tomorrow, I'd like to take you up on it. And…although the thought of you in the kitchen whipping up something for us is adorable, I'd hate for you to cook after working all day."

"You'd really settle for take out and a movie?" asked the man, leaning in closer.

"In a heartbeat," replied the boy, lightly tapping him on the nose.

Taking a step closer, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, their bodies now flush against one another.

"I miss you already."

With his free hand, he reached into the front pocket of the satchel and pulled out Kurt's iPhone. After a few taps of the screen, he locked it and carefully slid the device back into its rightful place.

"What was that?" asked the boy.

"I was putting my number into your phone. Wishful thinking in hopes that you'll want to text me later."

"Once I get home, the moment I step foot in the door, I promise I will."

No sooner than the words had left Kurt's mouth, Blaine captured his lips in a passion filled kiss. Everything was so exciting and new that they just couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt wrapped his arms around older man's neck as the strong arms around his waist kept him from falling over.

After a few minutes, though neither of them wanted it to end, Mr. Anderson gently pulled away from Kurt's now plump lips.

"Does this…does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?" asked Kurt softly.

Mr. Anderson smiled. "If you want me to be, I know I certainly want to be."

Kurt sighed happily and kissed him once more, silently answering the question for both of them.

With one last peck, he pulled away and reached for the doorknob.

"I really do have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

His professor blushed at the thought as a grin came over his face.

"First thing in the morning."

Stepping outside, the young countertenor reached for the key fob buried inside his pocket.

"Can't wait! See you in class tomorrow…Mr. Anderson"

With a slight twirl and a wink, Kurt Hummel left his teacher's apartment, knowing that with one little sentence, he had changed the meaning of his boyfriend's surname forever. While he knew that he wouldn't be paying much attention in class during the coming weeks, there was one thing in his mind that he was absolutely sure of: Blaine might not have been his teacher any longer, but he was certainly going to give Kurt an education.

* * *

><p>Please remember that review = love. You guys are my inspiration and the reason why I keep writing.<p>

**Also, if you're so inclined, stalk me on Tumblr! My URL is " i rent a wicked apartment on avenue q", without the spaces, dot Tumblr dot com. :0)**

Feel free to message me, harass me to write, ask me questions regarding the story, or just say hello. I love hearing from you! Thank you again for choosing to read my fic when you could have passed over it!

I'll get to work on Chapter 6 very soon!

**Oh, oh, oh! And P.S. I'm looking for betas!**


	10. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I haven't given up on this fic and I hope that you haven't given up on me either. I've been dealing with a lot of crap lately and I literally have not had time to write nor have I been inspired. I need music to write and it can't be just any music. I need to feel the song and make sure that it fits perfectly. Once the song "picks me", then I can get to writing.

I've been reading the comments and also receiving a lot of messages asking for masturbation scenes, sexy scenes, etc. I get that you guys want smut and I respect that, but I want you to understand something that I'm trying to convey: this isn't a purely sexual relationship. If Blaine only saw Kurt as a piece of ass, he would have already bent him over a desk. Same goes for Kurt. He could have easily given him a handjob one of the times he stayed in the classroom during lunch, but he didn't. They respect each other and feelings are developing. YOU WILL HAVE SMUT, but I want it to have a natural build. I hope you guys respect that. :0)

I know that I suck for making you guys wait so long, but hopefully I won't have another longass hiatus. I want to stay in contact with you guys. Get at me about this. Tumblr message me. Fuss at me. "Where the fuck is this fic? UPDATE!" I'll respond. Peer pressure me into writing! LOL

**Fun Note: **

To help spark my inspiration, my characters now have Tumblr pages. Feel free to interact with them. It'll help me get into character to write them and helps me get creative!

**Kurt can be found here: futureprotegeofgaultier dot tumblr dot com (remove spaces, insert punctuation :P)**

AND

**Blaine can be found here: professoranderson dot tumblr dot com (you know what to do :0) )**

_For those of you who don't have mine, you can fine ME here: dot tumblr dot com._

I'm really hoping that I didn't forget anything. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Optical Illusions<strong>

* * *

><p>Today marked a thrilling occasion. Young Hummel now had a new lease on his teenage life due to the wondrous infatuation that is teenage love. While things between the boy and his teacher were still in the early stages of development, he could already tell that he was beginning to give his heart away bit by bit. Yes, everything seemed to be perfect as far as Kurt was concerned. However, that wasn't exactly the case for him when he arrived home that evening.<p>

Rolling into his driveway around 6 o'clock, he thought nothing of the smile that just wouldn't seem to fade away. As he gathered his things, he grabbed his iPhone from the center console and sent a quick text to Blaine before locking his car. Blaine was absolutely wonderful. He was more of a man than Kurt could have ever imagined, but he was right for him. Although it is true for some that young love can be ambivalent, not once did the young boy doubt a single thing he had dreamed up for he and his teacher, his boyfriend.

Waltzing into the house and closing the door behind him, a light vibration began to tickle his hip. Taking the phone out of his pocket, Kurt read the message, feeling his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest.

"_Glad to hear that you made it home safely. Can't wait to see your smiling face in the morning. ;0) –B"_

He read the message over and over, savoring each word before clutching his phone to his chest. As he turned around to head upstairs to his bedroom, only one thing stood between him and the comfort of his designer sheets: his father, standing directly in his path. When he had turned to scurry out of the living room, Kurt literally ran straight into his chest.

"Who's B?" his father asked.

"W-what?" replied Kurt, taken aback by his father's question.

"That message. It said it was from B. Who's B?"

Trying to be quick on his feet, the boy blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"B is a friend, Dad."

His father stood there, without saying a word as if he demanded more details.

"Mercedes introduced us. He's a really sweet guy, but he's just a friend."

His father nodded, taking a step back to look at his son.

"Alright, so this friend of yours…is he the one that gave you that mark on your neck?"

Kurt looked at his father in terror when he remembered the day's past events. Blaine had been kissing his neck, nibbling at him almost as if he were trying to devour him. Instantly, the blood rushed to his cheeks, setting his entire face on fire and making it nearly impossible for the boy to lie.

"Santana threw a nail polish bottle at Quinn today in glee club. Unfortunately for me it seems that she has terrible aim. The trajectory of her throw was all wrong due to the slightest twitch in her arm, completely messed up her angle." Grabbing at his neck to cover the spot in which his father was staring, practically burning a hole into his skin with his fiery glare.

"Really, Dad…it's nothing. I-It doesn't even hurt and it's really not anything a little concealer can't fix."

His father was not amused and sadly for Kurt, didn't seem to be buying any of his tall tale.

"Look, Kurt. I may be your dad and I know that you may not always want me to know what's goin' on in your life, but you can't stand here and tell me a bold faced lie. Obviously there's something going on between you and this B kid and you don't want to say anything. I'm not lookin' to win the father of the year award here by digging into your private life, but you can't lie to me if you expect me to trust you."

The color began to drain out of Kurt's face. He hated lying, especially to his father, but in this situation there wasn't anything else he could do. He couldn't come clean about his relationship with Blaine, not yet anyway. Burt had reduced him to a childlike state. Standing in silence, he knew it was best to agree rather than try to argue.

"You're right…and I'm sorry," offered Kurt sincerely. "I just didn't know how you'd react. I remember how uncomfortable things were for you when we had our talk about _those kinds of things _and wasn't sure if I should burden you with that kind of information until I was sure that things were going well between B and I. It was wrong of me to lie to you and it won't happen again."

Burt sighed, taking off his cap to rub his head before putting it on once more.

"Kurt, just because I'm still getting used to things doesn't mean that I don't want you to share what's going on with you. I'm your dad. I'm always going to be here for you if you need me, no matter what. The topic may not always be comfortable for me, but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to listen and try to help you in whatever way I can. Just…don't lie to me again. If you have plans with that B kid, whose full name I hope you'll tell me one day soon, just let me know. That's all I ask. If things go downhill with you two and you need to talk, I'll be here for that too. Just remember that no matter what happens, honesty is best, okay?"

The good son nodded quickly before pulling his father into a tight hug.

"You have my word, Dad."

Burt half smiled, gave his son a pat on the back, and mussed his hair.

"You want me to make you some toast?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up more refreshed than ever. There was a kind of pep in his step that hadn't quite been there before and every bird outside his bedroom window seemed to be chirping a special song of love, just for him.<p>

Even after going through his entire morning facial regimen, pressing his outfit, perfecting his hair, and making breakfast for the whole family, he still had plenty of time to run to The Lima Bean. After making a quick stop through the drive-thru, Young Hummel arrived exactly twenty minutes early. Pulling into his normal space and shifting into park, he cranked up the radio and allowed himself to bask in the glorious voice of Patti LuPone before absolutely giving it up to head to class at ten til eight.

Much to his surprise, the classroom was relatively quiet for early morning, but he paid it no mind. Settling into the seat next to Mercedes, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine. As soon as he pressed send, he could hear the light sound of a phone chiming in the hallway. This was it. This was the very first time that they'd get to see each other since they became a couple. Trying his best to calm his nerves, he somehow managed to regulate his breathing as he awaited his beautiful man with baited breath.

At 7:56, into the classroom strolled Blaine Anderson, looking incredibly sharp, one might add. Dashing and nearly downright debonair in his light blazer, tight jeans and his button up shirt, the handsome man caused Kurt's jaw to hit the floor. Around his neck, carefully tied into a perfect Windsor knot laid was a red and navy striped tie. While his Mr. Anderson had come to class prepared to teach, Kurt saw Blaine as being just as much of a schoolboy as he was.

With a smile on his face, Blaine sat down his coffee and his satchel before removing his blazer, gently placing it over the back of his swivel chair with utmost care. Grabbing a dry erase marker from the tray below the board, he wrote with a few bold flourishes of the pen.

"So…who's ready to discuss Wuthering Heights?"

* * *

><p>An hour and twenty minutes later, class was over and although the boy wished to stay behind to chat with his new flame, he had a test in second period and not a moment to waste. Behind him, a familiar voice called out.<p>

"Hey Kurt! Wait up, boo!"

It was Mercedes. He stopped momentarily, giving her time to catch up.

"'Cedes, I'd love to chat, but I've really got to run. This calculus test is going to be the death of me if I don't have that extra ten minutes to review my formulas."

Mercedes sighed. "Look, there's something I need to talk to you about. I get that you're busy now, but promise me that we'll talk at lunch?"

Kurt nodded quickly as he started to walk away.

"Lunch. Yeah! Sounds good. See you then, Mercedes."

As she stood there in the middle of the hallway, student traffic passing her by, she could only wonder what was going on with her friend. Kurt and Mercedes had immediately taken to each other when they joined glee club. In the beginning, though she thought Kurt would make the perfect boyfriend, it turned out that he'd be the best shopping buddy she'd ever have.

No matter the situation could tell when something was up and right now, something seemed off about Kurt. While she couldn't put her finger on it, Mercedes hoped that come lunchtime she'd have the answer from the boy himself.

* * *

><p>Waiting at their favorite table, the cocoa diva sat and patiently awaited the arrival of her fashionably late friend. Once half of her lunch break had passed, Mercedes began to worry. It wasn't like Kurt to skip out on his midday meal. Taking a quick glance around, she noticed that his class was already in the cafeteria, but her fierce friend was still nowhere to be found. After throwing away the remains of her grilled cheese, Mercedes decided to take matters into her own hands and left the lunchroom in search of Kurt.<p>

Heading down the long hallway to her friend's class, Mercedes heard what she thought was the familiar sound of the missing boy's voice. However, there was something strange about all of it, especially since the pleasing sound was coming from the Honors English hall. Wanting to get to the bottom of things, little Aretha slowly made her way towards the joyful noise.

As she neared the open door of the classroom, she noticed that he wasn't alone. To her surprise, as Kurt began to laugh, a soft chuckle had accompanied his own voice, one slightly deeper, but just as hearty. Not wanting to go too much further and be accused of spying, Mercedes pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent her friend a quick text. Within seconds, the young boy's text tone chimed, the sound radiating out into the hallway confirming her suspicions.

With curiosity getting the best of her, Mercedes did her best to inch closer to the door. Finally being able to peer inside, she was taken aback by what she saw. Sitting in the classroom behind his desk sat Kurt…with Mr. Anderson. While they appeared to be having an innocent conversation, Mercedes took notice of something a bit off.

While the two in the classroom continued to cut up, their body language was a little less than appropriate, or so 'Cedes thought. Every time Mr. Anderson would say something funny, he'd lean into Kurt as they laughed together. When he refrained, Kurt would playfully slap his teacher's arm or occasionally rest his forehead against the man's shoulder, but only for a second.

In the hallway behind her, Mercedes could hear mindless chatter, most likely belonging to other students making their way back to class. Quickly, she peeked at her phone, checking the time to make sure that she wasn't tardy. Wanting to give her best friend the benefit of the doubt, she sent Kurt another short text.

"_Hey boo! Didn't see you in the cafeteria. You alright?"_

Almost instantly, Kurt's phone chimed. Mercedes watched as the boy carefully picked it up and tapped away on the screen before putting it into his satchel. As the two picked up where they left off in their conversation, the bejeweled phone in her hand began to vibrate. He had replied.

"_Yeah. Perfect! I just decided to stay in the room and study. Not too hungry anyway. Can we talk later?"_

She reread the message a few times, still trying to wrap her head around why Kurt had lied to her. As she stuck her phone in her pocket, ready to head to her own class, Mercedes looked up just in time to see Young Hummel throwing his satchel over his shoulder. He too was leaving for class…or so she thought.

Taking one last look at their professor, Kurt gently caressed his cheek and leaned forward, lightly pressing a kiss to Mr. Anderson's forehead.

Not wanting to wait around for fear that her friend would catch her lurking; Mercedes tried her best to close her mouth and booked it down the hallway. Her mind was racing. What had she just witnessed? Did her eyes deceive her or had Kurt just **kissed** their teacher? Albeit it was on the forehead, it was still a kiss!

Stopping near her locker to catch her breath, Mercedes still couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. As much as she wanted to ask Kurt what he was thinking, she knew that she could never break her silence and utter the words, even though there would be no denying what she saw.

As she reached into her locker, she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Mercedes! Hi!" exclaimed Kurt.

Mercedes turned around, trying to maintain composure. "Hey Kurt. What's up?"

"Just finished up some research in the library for a paper that's due next week. Did a little studying, you know, nothing too terribly entertaining," replied her friend with a laugh. "Are you heading back to class?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were heading back to class. I could walk with you."

"Oh…yeah…sure."

Mercedes was praying that Kurt couldn't see through her façade. Though a smile was plastered on her face, she still didn't know what to make of the ordeal with her friend. As they continued down the hallway, she debating what harm could come merely mentioning Mr. Anderson's class…and she would have, if someone else hadn't beaten her to it.

As they were rounding the corner, so did a dark haired gentleman. Polishing an apple against his shirt, Mr. Anderson smiled immediately as he saw them. He purposely knocked his elbow into Kurt and grinned as he passed. "Guys, get to class!"

Kurt chuckled softly. "He's crazy, isn't he?"

"So are you," uttered Mercedes under her breath.

"What was that?" inquired Kurt.

"Yeah, it's true."

There was no way to describe the amount of nausea Mercedes was feeling in that moment. Waves of it washed over her, but there was nothing to be done. Not knowing exactly what had sparked between her friend and English professor was a problem, but she knew that she couldn't ask Kurt for details. After all, she wasn't even supposed to be there. The more she thought about it, the more she prayed that they wouldn't eat her alive.

Upon reaching her classroom, Mercedes had made up her mind. Kurt wasn't keen on the fact that she knew and it was going to stay that way. Yes, she was going to keep her mouth shut. At least, she hoped she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh damn. I sure hope 'Cedes keeps her mouth shut. Again, I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I'll try my best not to take so long next time. If you guys have any questions about the writing process, Blaine's apartment, what's in Kurt's console, etc. feel free to ask. Also, reviews are love and much appreciated! Thank you guys for being such dedicated readers. Love you guys! <strong>


End file.
